parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom and Bobert 5 (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 3: Bobert's Challenge.
Here is preview clip three of Tom and Bobert 5 (PlayStation Portable). Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Infobots - Various Robots *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Don Wonderstar - Officer Gunther (Hong Kong Phooey) *Victor Von Ion - The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Clank's Mother - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Protopets - Dogs (Bambi) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *President Phyronix - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Skidd McMarx - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Momma Tyhrranoid - Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Klunk - Evil Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luna - Shriek (CatDog) *Emperor Percival Tachyon - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Rusty Pete - Clayton (Tarzan) *Kaden - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Barnabus Worley - Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Alister Azimuth - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Ratchet's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Cassiopeia - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Snowball - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Susie - Cholena (An American Tail) *Zurgo - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Vendra Prog - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Neftin Prog - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Eye - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) Transcript *(Bobert goes on an elevator taking him up to the top, but battles more enemies to get more bolts, then frees some bots, who follow him as he leads the way through some opening and closing doors. He forces them to defeat some enemies and get more bolts, and continues onward, making them fight off and defeat some enemies to get more bolts, but begins the long climb. The heroes hop onto the high platform, but climb up to defeat more and enemies to get more bolts, and continue onward over a bridge and past some darts to defeat more enemies to get more bolts. Bobert gets more robots, and as they continue downward to avoid boulders following, they hide each time and come out and run at the same time. More robots spawn to open the door as Bobert continues through and opens the next door to meet Tom) *Bobert: Tom! *Tom: Huh? I must have dozed off. How do we know this whole place won't explode when you put that on there?! *Bobert: We do not. (puts the thing in its place) *Tom: See, I told you. Big waste of time. (a machine appears and makes some things appear) Whoa, this is so cool. What do you think it is? *Bobert: It is a Technomite Map Room. They build these rooms to keep track of the planet they inhabited. This one... is Kalidon. *Tom: Hey, that's where that soldier said he was taking the girl. *Bobert: Exactly. And here are its coordinates. I have never seen these coordinates on any other maps. *Tom: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get her! Category:Julian Bernardino